The Summer of Our Love
by Wendi.byrd
Summary: A year has passed since the passing of Nephlite. On that cold anniversary, Molly recieves a gift that could change everything about her life.


_Dear Diary,_

_It seems like it was so long ago…the last time I saw him. And yet, every time I sit and have a chocolate parfait, I just want to break down and cry. Cry for all the times we shoulda had together, you know? But I know in my heart he wouldn't like it, so I don't._

_Everybody thought he was bad, even he did. In the end, though, Nephlite showed 'em…. He was able to love just as you or me. He loved me. I don't know what in the world possessed him to do such a thing, but Nephlite loved me; and he died for that love._

_I don't know, maybe it was just such a new feelin' to him and all, lovin' someone. Maybe he got all caught up and couldn't think straight, or something. I know that I shouldn't still be so hung up on it, but…I just miss him…so much._

_You know, I had a dream about him last night. Nephlite was there and all, just like nothing had ever hurt him. The stars were out, but it was bright as day, and he was wearing all white. It really looked nice on him. We just sat together, watching the stars, in this huge field of flowers. Flowers of all colours and sorts. There were lights everywhere, like fireflies, but I don't think they were._

_And then, Nephlite, he looks at me, asks me-- Molly, do you know the power of the stars?_

_I didn't really get it, but I know he really believed in the stars and all…maybe that's why I dreamt it. But, anyway, I wound up waking up before I could answer, but it was a nice dream._

_I don't know, maybe there's somethin' to it, maybe not. I just hope I can dream of Nephlite again, his face was so clear._

_XoXoXo,_

_Molly_

Closing her journal, Molly climbed off of the pink comforter of her bed. A breeze from the open door to her balcony made the girl start, and for a minute, Molly'd gone back in time. Nephlite was standing there, a silhouette on the curtains. A shadow of the moon. Her heart ached, and the girl sighed, turning away from the memory.

"Oh, Molly…Get a grip of yourself, girl…"

Voice heavy as the weight in her chest, Molly lay the starry journal in her hope chest, locking it tight. Sunlight poured in the room, and the clock on her bedside table flashed as red numbers turned to two p.m. It was about time to get out of here, to meet Serena.

Molly traded the oversized shirt she was wearing for a white peasant blouse with short sleeves. She matched it with dark jeans lined by thick white thread at the seams, the stepped into her new mall hopping shoes. A look in the mirror, and Molly was ready, flashing a smile she'd gotten good at.

A few words to busy bee mom, and Molly was out the door, trotting to the bus station to meet her best friend. The world bustled in the bright afternoon light, everyone chatting happily. Molly had learned not to pay attention to the couples lounging about or snapping photos together. It wasn't as easy with Serena around though, with how lucky _she had turned out in love._

_Shoulders slouched, the read headed girl bit her lip. Molly knew why she'd been invited out today, for real. Serena wanted to keep her mind off of the date. She was hoping that Molly wouldn't notice that today marked the one year anniversary of Nephlite's passing. Maybe that was why she'd had the dream._

_Her mind went back to it again, and the world faded away. He was there, Nephlite, with Molly, in the field of stars and flowers. Nephlite was close to her, one hand cupping Molly's cheek. God, she could feel the warmth of it. His dark blue eyes under those bangs of chocolate hair made the girl melt all over again. He was leaning close now, and Molly could feel his breath on her face, inviting her in…_

"…_Molly?"_

"_Oh! Serena!" Molly jumped, ousted from the fantasy world for a second time. "You surprised me!" Laughing, Molly brushed her short hair back, breathing normally. Serena hid her concern, and smiled brightly._

"_I hope you weren't waiting too long." Serena changed the subject, and Molly grinned at her. "Naw, I just left thirty minutes later than we agreed." This made the blonde laugh, then stop as she caught up with the joke. Then she burst out laughing again. The pretend of it all, for the most part, fell away, and the bus arrived. Before long Serena and Molly were racing through the mall, fighting their way into sales to snatch up that last pair of patent leather high heels and the polka dot purse._

_By the two hour mark, the friends decided it was time for a break. Toting four or so bags a piece, the two ditched the shopping mall for their favourite café down the street. Serena wasn't surprised when all Molly ordered was a chocolate parfait._

"_Aren't you hungry for anything else, Molly?" Serena asked, thinking of her own hefty order. Molly just smiled, cocking her head to one side. "I'm not like you, Serena. I can't eat like that and keep my figure so nice." Serena scoffed, waving her hand. The ego boost went marked in her mind, though, and it showed on her face. The parfait arrived, along with the double cheeseburger and fries that Serena had ordered, and for a while the girls chatted and giggled about everything and nothing. But there came a point as Molly sipped her parfait that silence fell. A calm, deep silence that was honest._

"_Thank you, Serena." Molly didn't look up from her nearly empty glass, twiddling her thumbs. Serena, caught off guard, raised an eyebrow. "What for?"_

"_For helping me keep my mind offa Maxfield and all. It really means a lot." And Serena didn't know how to reply, so she just nodded, giving and "mhmm." Molly didn't add that she didn't need it, that the girl liked remembering how he laughed, so hearty and pure. How she was glad that, even though it was so short, Molly had made Nephlite happy._

_For some reason, Molly also left out the dream, even though it stayed in her mind all day. Even though she knew Serena would always listen, and tell her how lovely a dream it was. Molly just felt in her heart that it was a private dream, and sharing it would spoil the magic._

_Molly turned her gaze out the window, resting her chin in her hand. The sun was starting to ease off towards the horizon, now, and the girl knew that, before long, it'd be dark, and the stars would be out and sparkling. The night always reminded her of him….Everything did, really._

_It was true, most people would had at least tried to move on after a year, especially when there hadn't really been anything between Molly and Nephlite, anyway. But the love in her heart for that man was too much to forget. How he had been, at the end, so willing to sacrifice to protect Molly, it made the girl flush over still. No, Molly knew, there was no one in this world like Nephlite. But that was because Nephlite wasn't human. And that didn't really matter to her._

_He was Nephlite, and that was all._

_Molly brought herself back to her senses, just as the waitress walked up with the bill. After paying and tipping, the two girls left the café, their treasures in tote. As the girls strolled along, They came to a huge intersection. As was so believable of Serena, the girl tripped-- likely over her own foot-- and went careening face first at the ground. Lunging, Molly caught her friend, bags clattering to the ground._

"_Of, jeeze, Serena! You gotta be more careful than that!" Molly laughed, shaking her head. Picking up her bags, the taunting continued it light hearted manner. Then there was a beep, and the light changed. Falling into step with each other, the girls walked, Serena still trying to play off her near accident._

_A tap on the shoulder made Molly pause, looking at the younger guy, confused. "Here, I think you dropped this." He said, pushing a little jewelry box into her hand. Molly tried to object, but just like that, he was gone. "Hmm.." Pursing her lips in thought, the girl caught up with Serena._

"_Look at this, Serena…" Molly presented the box in her palm, hoping maybe her friend had dropped it. She hadn't. But it did spark the giddy blonde's interest. "Oooh, open it, open it! See what's inside, Molly!" Serena urged, clasping her hands together._

_Molly relented shaking her head. "You're hopeless Serena, oh alright." The topp of the little blue case flipped open, revealing a round silver locket, with a golden yellow star in the middle. The girls gasped at the fine attention to detail, pressing together to admire._

"_It must be so expensive!" Molly moaned, lifting the locket from the box by delicate chain. Serena nodded excitedly. "Are you going to keep it?" Serena pressed, as they started to walk again. For a moment, Molly considered it, then shook her head. "Someone's probably missing this sorely. I'll take it to the police first thing tomorrow, it looks so expensive." Giving an exaggerated groan, Serena agreed, mumbling something about karma and being a goodie goodie. Molly didn't care, though. It was right._

"_Wow, Meatball Head, you getting some exercise with all those bags?" Darien grinned and laughed, as he crossed the street to meet the girls. Andrew waved good bye to the other male, as he went back to work inside the arcade. Serena rolled her eyes, getting upset. "Why do you have to call me that, Darien?" Her voice was a whine._

_Molly stood around, smiling and chatting when necessary for a few moments, but she could tell that this was not the place she needed to be. Darien and Serena, misfit couple as they were, had gotten lost in their own world. So, proffering up a polite excusal, Molly cut away from the happy couple, heading towards her home._

_The walk wasn't too long from where they were, and Molly like the feel of the cool air as the reddening sky gave way to evening. So it was okay that she didn't have change left for the bus till. The park was on the way, anyhow, and Molly meant to stop there. On the way she passed a flower vendor, and one bouquet caught her eye. The flowers were the same as in her dream, shaped like all sorts of little stars, mixed with white lilies. She smiled, deciding it was worth the lunch money ._

_Stepping off the beaten paths, Molly found her way to a spot she'd mostly avoided all year. The grass was more wild now, but the small clearing where Nephlite and the girl had spent the man's last hours together looked mostly familiar. Sitting her bags on the ground, Molly walked over and knelt down. In front of one huge tree._

"_Nephlite, I know this is where you're resting, and all….so…I thought I'd bring you these. I saw them…And I thought you might like 'em." Molly went on, sitting cross legged as she laid the flowers at the base of the tree. She recounted her year, telling Nephlite's memory everything happy, and sad, but mostly happy. She laughed, and sobed, but then profusely apologized and made herself laugh again. She wanted to be strong for him._

_Then Molly thought of the locket. "Oh, look at what I found tonight, see?" The little box came out of Molly's pocket, and she lifted the necklace up again. It spun on the strand of chain slowly, revolving about and about. Light glinted off the shiny silver from the starlight filtering through the tree branches. IT was so dark already._

_Where had the day gone?_

_A harsh wind caught up, then, and Molly, unprepared, lost the necklace from her grasp. "Oh no! The locket!" Scrabbling to her hands and knees, Molly began sifting through the soft green grass, loking for any sign of the thing. Her heart caught up for a moment in a panic, and the girl stood up, looking around._

_The glint caught her eye, and Molly walked over to the tree, squatting down. The locket lay next to the bouquet, open from the throw the wind had given. Lifting up the thing, Molly examined the inside closely._

_She let out a loud gasp, dropping the silver necklace into the grass again for her shock. But quickly Molly snatched the locket up again, looking for a second time at the pictures on either side of the open locket._

_On one side, Nephlite looked out at her, calm and collected as always, probably hiding something. The other, Molly smiled brightly, a light ribbon in her hair._

"_Oh, Nephlite…!"_


End file.
